X-Files Wiki talk:Basement Office
Moved from Forum:Index :The following comments were taken from Forum:Index, prior to that page becoming a redirect. Hello! I went looking for a forum and found naught but this deleted page; how do you x-philes chatter with each other? I'm excited to join this wiki community! I hope to pitch in some useful content. Currently, I plan to complete the summary for "Sleepless", as it's not really all there at the moment, and hasn't been for about a week! I look forward to meeting some of you! -Lance :I don't know why the original founder of this site removed the forums. Mostly inactive maybe. Well anyway, maybe we can fix this at some point. In the meantime, I would recommend the widely frequented X-Files fan site that has been pointed out to me: The X-Files Universe :This is an active fansite that keeps up-to-date on appearances by actors and actresses from the series in movies and television as well as what writers from the X-Files are up to, hosts a wide variety of forums and a chat room, encourages people to rewatch specific episodes so they can talk about them at scheduled times and has a lot of fan fiction written and posted. I encourage you to check them out and I'm going to try and see if some of them won't help us over here to turn this into the best source for X-Files information on the web. --JoseChung 22:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Jose Chung ::Hey guys, if you want to get the forums back up and running, I know what you can do. Really, there are two options: renew the "DPL" forums, or activate the "new" forums. For the former forum style, which was the one used on all wikis until just over a year ago, all it would take is a little copy/pasting of the code from a wiki which has the forums set up, and you're ready to go! If you want some help with that, I would be happy to do it. If, however, you would prefer the "new" forums which were made available at the end of 2012, you just need an admin to go to their admin dashboard, go to wiki features, and turn on the forum. ::Why should you use the forums, you may be asking. Well, firstly, they are a great place to discuss changes to the wiki which affect multiple pages, rather than use talk pages which people might miss if they're not following the page the discussion so happens to be on. It's also a good place to talk about other things such as templates, wiki design, wiki promotion, policies and guidelines, etc. And finally, it's always fun to leave a board open for discussing the subject matter of a wiki: in this case The X Files. If you want to catch a glimpse of a wiki with forums enabled for you to check them out, you can see the old forums (now archived) on Doctor Who Answers here and the new ones here. Also, having discussions in forums really helps to connect you with the people you're working with on a wiki, which can make the editing experience more fun! ::Anyway, it's just an option. I'm happy to help with anything, but hey, I'm mostly just here to read. 07:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::On all counts, the talk pages do just as good a job as the forums. Your only reason, apparently, for using the forums instead of or in addition to the talk pages is if the user isn't up to the task of using the talk pages. Definitely seems a lazy explanation. Talk pages are also easier to moderate, as I found a lot of insults about episodes and other vandalism when the forums were activate, none of which was being cleaned up. --Mulder (talk) 14:52, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::That's actually not what I'm saying. I'm saying that the forums are a good place for centralised discussion, which talk pages aren't really that good at. Let's say you want to make a major change to all seasons pages. Where would you discuss it? Would you start a separate discussion on the talk page of each seasons page? Not very good for keeping discussions together. What about if you wanted to change the structure of all episodes pages? It would take forever to leave a message on every single one of those talk pages. Forums are then a place where this sort of centralised discussion can happen, where the conversation relating to all pages in a certain category can be kept, along with discussions relating to the running of the entire wiki. Anyway, I was just leaving a suggestion after getting curious and looking for the forums here and then saw the earlier messages on the Forum:Index page. And I can't see how patrolling hundreds of unordered talk pages is any easier than patrolling forums which, not only are there a smaller number of discussions open, but the most recently edited ones get pushed to the top of the list, making changes easier to identify and check. Anyway, as I said, it was just a suggestion. I've mainly come to this wiki to read about the episodes I'm currently watching rather than to edit, but I have had much experience with these things on other wikis. Anyway, I see you have changed the forums page to a redirect to what look like your actual forums, although I find it weird that they are located in the project namespace rather than the forum one, and that there's no link to them in the navbar. Well, whatever. You do what you want. 03:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Apologies; I mistakenly thought you were talking about message walls (which are harder to moderate because any changes to them don't show up in the recent changes lists). Users are definitely welcome to post in the forums. It would seem to give the design of the forums more variety (i.e. making them different from most other wikis) by calling them something as unique as "Basement Office". Also, this wiki isn't about me have the liberty to just "do what I want." It should be about the community. Therefore, if you or anyone else has any problem with calling our forums "Basement Office" (or any other aspect of our forums, for that matter), please address it on this talk page. --Mulder (talk) 07:14, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::You can now find a link to our Basement Office forums in the top navigation bar (where it should have been, all along). --Mulder (talk) 07:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::By "you", I meant more the people of this wiki rather that you specifically. Anyway, my problem with the title of your forum index isn't that it's called Basement Office, but rather that it is called X-Files Wiki:Basement Office instead of Forum:Basement Office, meaning it's in the "Project" namespace instead of the "Forum" namespace, which means the index isn't in the same location as the other forum threads. There's no real problem with this I guess, and if you were to place the index in a namespace other than "Forum" then "Project" seems to be the next best option. The only real concern is that the default is for the index to also be in the "Forum" namespace, but I guess there really is no functional difference since it's just the index. Anyway, thanks for putting the link in the navbar. It makes things not only much clearer but also much easier to navigate. 12:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC)